


I Realized I'm In Love With You.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Hosie Angst [4]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lots of Angst, Pining, a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: After Landon ran away again, Hope finally gave up on them being each other's epic love. With Landon gone, Hope grew closer to Josie. And now she's coming to terms with the fact she's been in love with Josie this entire time.And came to terms that Josie, has in fact, been her epic love this entire time.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hosie Angst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075016
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I Realized I'm In Love With You.

Now that Landon had left for good, Hope and Josie had grown closer. The younger girl was there for Hope when she needed someone. Josie never left her side. The more time the younger girl paid attention to her, the harder it was for Hope to not fall for her. Something about Josie was so comforting. She paid attention to Hope, she was attentive, she was there for her regardless of what was going on. _Almost perfect_ , Hope thought. Nobody is perfect, Hope knew this, but Josie sure as hell was close to it. Josie was everything he wasn't. Josie was always there for Hope when she was still with Landon. Every fight she had with Landon, Josie was there. Every other time Landon ran off, Josie was there. 

Hope had always wondered why she hadn't seen it before. Josie was everything Hope had ever wanted. And she almost lost that. She mostly blamed herself for not seeing that the person she wanted more in the world, was standing right in front of her. So every time the younger girl paid attention to her, she'd get nervous. Josie made her nervous. Josie was the kind of girl Hope deserved, the kind of love, she truly deserved. Josie was everything he wasn't. Landon was there, and Hope loved Landon. But Josie, Josie was almost perfect. The way she paid attention to Hope, the way she cared for Hope and the way she took care of Hope. The way she looked at Hope- a look that not even Landon ever gave her-. It was _perfect._ Josie was _perfect_

So when She had gotten a visit from Dr. Saltzman, looking distraught, Hope knew right away that something was wrong. 

"What's wrong, Dr. Saltzman?" Hope asked.

"It's Josie." Dr. Saltzman replied. 

Hope's heart dropped right into the pit of her stomach. Her blood ran cold and she turned pale. "What happened?" 

"She's hurt, and it looks really bad." Dr. Saltzman said. 

"Where is she?" Hope asked. Growing even more pale, unhappy butterflies flying around in her stomach. 

"She's in the hospital." Dr. Saltzman said. 

"Let me see her." Hope said.

"Hope, I don't think that's a good idea." Dr. Saltzman said.

"I said. _Let me see her._ " Hope said between her teeth.

Alaric sighed. "Okay. But I must warn you. Josie's condition is pretty bad. And the doctors…" he trailed off.

"The doctors what?" Hope asked.

"Nevermind." Alaric said.

"No. No nevermind. The doctors what?" Hope asked again.

"The doctors don't know if she's going to make it." 

Hope swore her heart stopped for a second. She stumbled back. "Wh-What?" 

"Hope, maybe you should sit down." Alaric told her.

"N-no." Hope stammered out. "Wh-what do you mean by 'they don't know if she's going to make it?' What do they mean by that?" 

Alaric looked at her and Hope saw tears had built up in his eyes. "Her condition, Hope." He said. "She's in pretty bad condition."

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Hope…" Alaric said.

"No. _Tell me_ what happened." Hope angrily demanded. 

"There was a monster, Josie was trying to protect Lizzie and she took a hard blow to the head." Alaric began. "She has bruises all over her face and she's cut up pretty badly too. They think she might have some internal bleeding." 

"What do you mean they think? They aren't sure yet?" Hope asked. 

"They aren't too sure yet." Alaric said.

"Why didn't you tell me about this monster? I could have helped. I could have protected her and Lizzie." Hope said.

"Hope, you've been through a lot, and I mean _a lot_. I just wanted to give you a break." Alaric said. 

"So, now we might lose Josie for good." Hope angrily snapped. "Is that the plan here? To lose Josie for good?" 

"No, of course not. The last thing I want is to lose my daughter." Alaric told her.

"Then why the _fuck_ did no one tell me about this goddamn monster!" Hope shouted. "I need to see her, please Dr. Saltzman, I need to see her." She begged. 

"Hope, are you sure?" Alaric asked. "I don't want you to see her and then be even more worried about her condition."

"Goddamn it!" Hope seethed. "Let me fucking see her! I don't care about me right now. I only care about _Josie_ right now!" She angrily shouted. "So, I'm asking you one more time, Dr. Saltzman. _Let- Me- See- Her!"_

Alaric, understanding that Hope wanted to see his daughter more than anything in the world at that very moment, simply nodded.

"Okay." 

"Thank you." Hope said. 

"Oh, and Hope. There's another thing I should let you know about Josie before you visit her." Alaric said. 

And Hope swore her stomach dropped to the pit of her stomach again. "What? What is it?" 

"Josie, she's in a coma." 

That's when Hope swore her heart stopped beating entirely. "What?" 

"I'm sorry, Hope." Alaric said. "I should have started with that." 

"Yeah, you think?!" Hope hissed. She groaned "God, I hope she's okay."

"She will be. Josie's strong and she's also someone who doesn't give up or quit. She's a fighter." Alaric said, trying to reassure the distressed Tribrid. 

Hope's emotions were amped up. She was worried she'd break the lights in the hallway. But she didn't care. The girl she fell for is in a coma. So fuck the hallway lights, right?. "D- Dr. Saltzman, she promised me." She said as tears began to build up in her eyes. "She promised me that she'd never leave me." 

Alaric was silent for a second. He had never seen Hope so distraught, the last time she was this upset, she had just lost her parents. He knew Hope had lost so much, and he just knew losing Josie or Lizzie would take a toll on the tribrid. "Josie Saltzman doesn't break her promises, Hope." He said, trying to calm the now crying Tribrid down. "She'll be okay." 

"You don't know that!" Hope yelled. "If I lose Lizzie or Josie, it'll just feel like a piece of my heart being ripped out." She sobbed. "I don't know what I'd do, Dr. Saltzman." 

Alaric was hesitant for a second, but then he pulled the crying tribrid into his arms and hugged her. "She's going to be okay, Hope." He said, his voice cracking. "Come on, why don't you pack somethings and we can go see her." 

Hope nodded. "O-okay." So after Alaric left, Hope gathered some items to bring with her. She brought her toothbrush and a hairbrush. As well as a pair of clothes to change out of.

She went downstairs and into Alaric's office. "I'm ready." 

Alaric nodded. "Okay, good. Come on." He said. The two of them left the office and went outside. They got in his car and Alaric began to drive off. 

Hope was impatient, she wanted- no, she _had_ to see Josie. She's afraid she's going to be too late and Josie will never know how she felt. Hope realized something, all the while, when Alaric was telling her that Josie was hurt, that Josie might be dying, that Josie was in a coma, she realized it. She loved Josie. She always loved Josie. Everything was always about Josie. The way she was overprotective, the way she'd always worry, the way blood rushed to her head when She and Josie would do spells together, the way she felt her heart pitter patter and stutter when Josie would smile at her, the way she _knew_ how she looked at Josie, like Josie was special (and that she was) and the way Josie looked at her-a look, not even Landon, ever gave her-, it all added up, everything was about Josie, and now she might lose the girl she loved for good.

When Alaric and Hope arrive at the hospital, Hope runs out of the car as soon as she can, she rushes into the hospital, Alaric not too far behind her.

"What room is she in?" Hope asks.

"Follow me." Alaric said. The two rush off as quickly as they can.

When Hope gets to Josie's hospital room, she's anxious. She doesn't know what to expect when she goes in. So, slowly, she enters.

Hope gasped, Alaric was right. Josie was in terrible condition. She was hooked up to a machine that was helping keep her alive, her face was covered in cuts and her arms had bruises. There are cuts up and down her legs. Hope's eyes began to water, and Lizzie spotted her. She was sitting next to Josie's bed side. 

"Hope!" Lizzie said.

Hope tried to contain herself. "How- how is she?" 

"She's-.. she's okay, I-I think." Lizzie replied. "I- I'm not too sure though. The doctors.. they- they said, they don't know if she…" Her voice shook, lips trembled. "What- what if she.." Lizzie choked on her words.

Hope rushed to the girl's side, giving her a hug. 

"Shhh." Hope said, trying to soothe the blonde Saltzman twin. "I know, your father told me." 

"I- I can't-" Lizzie sobbed, "I can't lose her." 

"I know." Hope said softly. "I know." She pulled back. "Is it okay if you could try and explain to me _exactly_ what happened?" 

Lizzie nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yeah, yes." She said. She took a deep breath. "This… this monster, I… I can't put it into words what it exactly was… but it was like.. this.. this _half human-half bird_ …" Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, I believe that's a harpy." Hope told her.

"Right, yeah. Okay." Lizzie said. "This.. this harpy. It was attacking everything and everyone. Then…." she took a deep breath. "And then it spotted me." She explained. "I-it was coming at me… and Jo-Josie.." Lizzie's voice shook and her lips trembled. "Josie jumped in front of me." She said softly. "She took a blow right to the head… it was… it was _bad,_ Hope. She was slammed right into a brick wall.." 

Hope closed her eyes to avoid any tears from dripping down. It was only when Lizzie wiped them away, that Hope finally realized she was crying.

"After that, I couldn't really feel her anymore. It was like.. it was like she was fading. Josie and I.. we can feel each other. It's called a twin connection. Magical twins from the Gemini coven, we… We have this connection. We can feel each other to a point that if one of us dies, we can feel it. If one of us dies or if the other one is dying.. I felt that, Hope, when Josie was hurt., it's like...almost like a _vanishing_ type of feeling.. and our hearts sort of _freeze_ as the other one dies, I felt that too, my heart froze for a second, it went _ice cold_ .. the only pair of twins that didn't have this special twin connection, were my biological mother and her brother, Kai Parker..." Lizzie explained. "So, that's when I knew there was something _seriously_ wrong." She continued. "So, I told my dad that I couldn't really feel her as much anymore… and that's…. that's when we knew we had to take her to the hospital." 

"Can you still feel her?" Hope asked.

Lizzie nodded. "For the most part, yes, I can." She said. "But.. but I can.. I can _still_ feel her fading, Hope. It's like.. it's like she's here but she's _not._ " 

Hope nodded. "Okay." She said. "Thank you for explaining." 

Lizzie examined Hope's demeanor. She's seen Hope upset before, she's seen Hope stressed out before, but seeing her sister like this, Hope looked… _different_ . She looked _broken_ , almost. The kind of broken a person looks when someone's life is on the line, but not just any person, that person is the love of their life. She'd examine everything. Lizzie picked up on all the moments between Hope and Josie. Specifically Hope's behavior around Josie. So shy and squeaky. But yet so protective and bold. 

Lizzie's eyes softened and she grabbed Hope's hand. "Hope…" she said softly.

"Yeah?" Hope asked.

"You love her, don't you?" She said.

"Love who?" Hope asked again.

"You know who." Lizzie said, motioning her head towards her sister.

Hope's cheeks burned a little, and tears made its way down her cheek. The taste of salt landed on Hope's tongue. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hope." Lizzie said again. "It's okay to love. It's okay to feel scared." She said. "You don't have to put your guard up around us, don't you remember that?" She said softly. "I know you love her." 

Hope scoffed a little. "So, it's not like we can be together. It'd be too dangerous." But then she paused. "But yes, I do love her.. _God_ , I love her so much. No one's ever made me feel like this before. Not even Landon." 

"Hope, if you love her, then being with her is something you should try to go for." Lizzie said. 

"Lizzie. I bring danger everywhere I go." Hope began. "If I date your sister, it will only ever put her in danger too." 

Lizzie nodded. "I know." She sighed. "Do you remember when you told me that you had a crush on Josie, and I told you, that you two are _never_ going to happen?" 

"Yeah, pretty loud and clear." Hope said with a small laugh. 

"I can see it now. There's no one on this planet that's more deserving of Josie, than you." Lizzie said. "I can see it in your eyes. The way you look at her, Hope. So much love and fondness, so much adoration in your eyes. You've never, ever even looked at Landon like that." She said. "You're always staring at her like she's special…" she trailed off. "Is she? Special?" 

Hope nodded. "So special." She said ever so breathlessly. 

"Then go for it. Don't hold back. Josie's a big girl, she can protect herself. If you love her, make a move. Tell her how you feel." Lizzie said. 

"How can I do that if I might lose her?" Hope croaked out. 

"Hey." Lizzie said gently. "You won't. We won't lose her. She's strong. She's a fighter. Like our mom was. She's a fighter, Hope.." she said. 

"Can you give me a minute alone with her?" Hope asked.

"Of course." Lizzie nodded, standing up from the chair and allowing Hope to take a seat. She squeezed Hope's shoulder gently. "I'm here if you need me, okay? Also, I've heard that people in comas can hear you. So, just try talking to her." 

Hope nodded. "Okay, I will." 

Lizzie smiled and left the room. Leaving Hope to collect her thoughts as the love of her life, laid there in a coma. Yet, Josie, despite all her cuts and bruises, despite her messy hair, despite how she was in a coma, Hope thought that Josie still looked so beautiful. She gently grabbed Josie's hand into hers. "Hey, Josie." Hope said softly. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll be by your side until you wake up." She said. "I know you hate being alone, so I'm right here. Okay? I'm right here." She gently pressed her lips against the back of Josie's hand. "I want you to know something, and I know you'll probably not remember this when you wake up, but Josie.." She said softly as she placed her lips against the back of Josie's hand again. "Josie, I love you. God, I love you so, so fucking much, Josette Lucas Saltzman.." she said. "No one has ever made me feel the way you do. Not even Landon has ever made me feel the way you do. It's you, Josie, you're the one I love, it's _always_ been you, Jo. So, when you're ready to wake up, I'll be here for you. I'll be waiting for you." She said. "I'll wait for you for as long as it takes." 

Hope closed her eyes and sighed, hoping that the love of her life can hear her and sense her presence. So the love of her life can feel her energy and know that she is loved.


End file.
